Oelfkenhof (Oerbke)
Der Oelfkenhof in Oerbke ist der Stammhof der Oelfkes.Von 1438 bis 1759 sitzen die Oelfkes in ununterbrochener männlicher Blutlinie auf ihrem angestammten Heidhof, der auch den Namen Oelfkenhof trägt. Von 1754 ab bleibt der Hof, obgleich eingeheiratet wird, noch in der Blutlinie bis zur Umsiedlung im Jahre 1936. Landbesitz Zum Zeitpunkt der Umsiedlung im Jahre 1936 gehörten zum Oelfkenhof in Oerbke 85 Morgen Acker, 34 Morgen Wiesen und Weiden, 205 Morgen Forst, 4 Morgen Hofraum und Garten. Der Landbesitz umfasste somit damals 328 Morgen. Freilassungsurkunde von 1439 Von dem Oelfkenhof hat sich die Freilassungsurkunde von 1439 auf Pergament erhalten. Die Übersetzung der Urkunde ins Hochdeutsche lautet: "Von Gottes Gnaden wir Otto und Friedrich, Herzöge zu Braunschweig und Lüneburg bekennen offenbar in diesem Briefe für uns und unsere Erben, dass wir Otto Hermann, Lüdeke und Oelfken Raders zu Oerbke, alle Brüder und Hilken, des vorgeschriebenen Oelfken ehelichen Hausfrau, Lüdeke, Henneke, Otto und Metteken, ihre Söhne und Töchter entlassen haben desjenigen als wir so lange an ihnen gehabt haben, und geben sie und was von ihnen geboren wird nach diesem Tage frei, in und mit Macht dieses Briefes, so dass sie nun fortan ganzlich anwenden und gebrauchen mögen alles, das sich vollständig freie und ungehörige Leute anzuwenden und zu gebrauchen pflegen, und haben wir zur Bekenntnis dessen unser Insiegel an diesen Brief zu hängen befohlen nach Christi Geburt vierzehnhundert Jahre darnach in dem neununddreißigsten Jahre am heiligen Sonntage, da man in der heiligen Kirche singet: cave Jerusalem". Zu dieser Urkunde ist zu bemerken, dass es sich um dieselben Personen handelt, die im Celler Schatzregister (1438) Seite 41 aufgeführt sind. Solch eine Freilassung gab es nicht umsonst. Es waren dafür 50 Lübische Mark zu bezahlen. Für die damalige Zeit war das wohl sehr viel Geld, weil es nämlich dem Wert eines Vollhofes entsprach. Daraus lässt sich deuten, dass es der Familie Oelfken Raders aus Oerbke wahrscheinlich gut ging. Sonst hätte sie sich diese Freilassung nicht leisten können. Damals hieß die Besitzerfamilie Oelfken Raders. Der Zusatz Raders, der vermutlich Rademacher bedeutet, wird in späteren Jahrhunderten nicht mehr aufgeführt. Schließlich bleibt der Name Oelfke (ohne n am Ende) übrig. Die Familie Oelfke auf dem Oelfkenhof In den nun folgenden Ausführungen erscheint die Bauernreihe der Familie Oelfke auf dem Oelfkenhof in Oerbke, soweit sie sich urkundlich nachweisen lässt. 1378 "de Radere von orbeke", Urkundenbuch von Sudendorf, Sta.Ha. 1438 "dellit Olvere 1 1/2 g", gab Olveke 1 1/2 Gulden. Staatsregister der Großvogtei Celle von 1438. Sta.Ha. 1438 "Olveken Raders to Orbeke", Hilke, seine Frau, Lüdeken, Henneken, Odden seine Söhne, Metteke seine Tochter; Odden, Hermann, Lüdeken, seine Brüder. Verzeichnis der Freigelassenen von 1438. Staatsregister der Großvogtei Celle von 1438, Sta,Ha. 1439 "Olucken Raders to Orbeke" Freilassungsurkunde auf Pergament. 1486 "Otte (Olveke) tho Orbeke", Pergamentsurkunde über einen Wiesenkauf in Depenrehmen im Krelinger Bruch. 1511 "Orbeke", Auskünfte der Amtsvogtei, Sta.Ha. 1528 "Oluke", Auskünfte der Amtsvogtei, Sta.Ha. 1563 "Olveke", Einwohnerverzeichnis des Fürstentums Lüneburg, Sta.Ha. 1589 "Olveke, 2 Pferde, 18 Rinder, 98 Schafe, 4 Schweine" Viehschatsregister, Sta.Ha. 1606 "Carsten Olueken, mit Hellebarten bewaffnet" 1631 "Jasper Olveke" 1653 "Hinrich Olveke" 1656 "Jasper Oelveckenn" 1661 "Heinrich Ölveke zu Örbke" 1667 "Heinrich Oelveken, ein dem Herzog zustehender Vollhof, tut Wagendienst und gewöhnliche Landfolgen. Hat Saatland 55 Stücke auf den langen Stücken, 10 Stücke auf dem Campe im Norden belegen, 30 Stücke im Südosten, 10 Ende im Hagen, das in Birkenbusch bewachsen, 10 Ende Pferdeweide im Wiede. Der gesamte Einfall ist verschlagen zu 48 Himten Roggen. Kan 2 Himten Leinsamen seyen auf Gartenland. Hat 1 Wiese beim Haus zu 1 1/2 Fuder Heuwuchs, 1 Wiese im Kremlinger Bruch beim Spannwege zu 3 Fuder Heu. Hat eine eigene Hesterwort, die er befriediget, 2 Immenstöcke, 1 im Hof, den anderen im Wiede. Der Herrschaft gibt er jährlich 1 Hofschwein, 1 Rauchhuhn, 6 Himten Zinshafer, 13 Schilling 4 Pfennig. Hauszins, 13 Sch. 6 Pfg. Beede, 14 Sch. 6 Pfg. Jagdgeld. Dem Pastor und Küster Höfnerpflichten. Besitzet Haus und Hof, 1 Spicker, 1 Wagenschauer, 1 Schafstelle. Auf dem Hofe steht das alte Gildehaus" 1680 als Nachfolger des Heinrich Olveken bewirtschaftet Jasper Oelveken den Hof zu Oerbke. Ein Sohn des Jasper Oelveken heiratet in Obergrünhagen ein, und es übernimmt 1709 Jasper Heinrich Oelfke den Hof Obergrünhagen, er heiratet die letzte des Namen Grünhagen in der Heidmark, und mit ihm beginnt die Erbfolge der Oelfkes auf Obergrünhagen. Der Hof Obergrünhagen ist der Stammhof aller Grünhagen der Heidmark. Seit 1438 lebten hier die Grünhagen. 1759 starb Cord Heinrich Oelfke. Mit seinem Tod erlosch die männliche Blutlinie der Oelfkes, die über 300 Jahre auf dem Hof in Oerbke herrschte. Eine schwere Zeit kam nach dem Tode von Cord Heinrich Oelfke auf dem Hof zu. Die Witwe Ilse Margareta Oelfke heiratete Wilhelm von der Kammer. Er konnte nicht wirtschaften. Letztlich mangelte es im Zuge der Mißwirtschaft an Lebensmitteln für Mensch und Tier. Die Vormünder der Kinder von Cord Heinrich, Hans Peter und Carsten Neddenriep teilten am 16. Mai 1776 dem Amt in Fallingbostel mit, dass der Stiefvater Wilhelm von der Kammer den Hof vollständig abwirtschafte. Um das Blatt zum Besseren zu wenden, wollte der 18-jährige Anerbe Hans Hinrich Oelfke an den Mann seiner Schwester Ilse Margarethe, Cord Friedrich Dreyer aus Eilsdorf, abtreten. Er sah das als einzige Möglichkeit, den Hof zu retten. Allerdings waren die Vormünder um einen Interimswirt bemüht, um so dem ältesten Sohn als rechtlichen Erben den Hof zu erhalten. Das gelang aber nicht. Die Vormünder und der Amtsvogt hatten zu berichten: "So ungern wir von den Vorrechten der Söhne abgehen, so bleibt uns doch kein anderer Weg übrig, wodurch der Hof könne erhalten werden. Wir geben also untertänigst anheim, ob Ew. pp mit Vorbeigehen des ältesten Sohnes Hans Hinrich Oelfken gnädig genehmigen, daß diesem Hof die Schwester Ilse Margarethe Oelfken beheiratete und deren Bräutigam Cord Friedrich Dreyer damit abmeiert, die übrigen Kinder aber abgefunden werden." Die Königliche Kammer stimmte diesem Vorschlag am 30. April 1776 zu. Die Magd Kathrina Brüggemann war auch unter den Gläubigern des 1778 wegen schlechter Wirtschaft abgemeirten Wihelm von der Kummer. Sie hatte 13 Jahre lang auf dem Hof treue Dienste geleistet. 96 Taler und 18 Gutegroschen hatte sie einzufordern, darunter den "Diedlohn" (Dienstlohn) für all ihre Dienstjahre, das Jahr zu vier Taler, mithin 52 Taler. Das restliche Geld, 44 Taler, hatte sie dem Bauern von ihrem Geld geliehen. Beim Vergleich wurde ihr die Hälfte des Betrages zugesprochen. Die übrigen Gläubiger des von der Kammer hatten sich mit einem Viertel ihrer Forderungen zufrieden zu geben. Cord Friedrich Dreyer aus Groß Eilsdorf heiratete am 17. März 1776 Ilse Margarethe Oelfken. Er brachte 200 Taler, zwei Rinder, zwei Schweine, 36 "Hinten Korn" und ein "unsträfliches Kistenpfand" mit. Der Anerbe Hans Hinrich Oelfken sollte auf den Hof verzichten. Einschließlich des Abtrittgeldes erhielt er 100 Taler, sechs Rinder, sechs Schweine, 36 "Hinten Korn" und ein "unsträfliches Kistenpfand". Die Halbgeschwister erhielten keine Abfindung, weil der Stiefvater den Hof abgewirtschaftet hatte. 1790 aber verlangt der Anerbe Hans Hinrich Oelfken seinen, von den Vormündern abgetretenen Hof zurück. 1788 hatte er sich mit Anne Hedwig Ebeling in Oerbke, eine Tochter des Heuer-Vollhofes, verheiratet. Nun wollte er sich seine eigene Existenz aufbauen. Hans Hinrich Oelfken erhielt den Hof aber nicht zurück, da Dreyer diesen Hof rechtmäßig durch Einheirat erworben hatte. Der Anerbe hatte zu verzichten. Damit erlosch die männliche Blutlinie der Oelfkes auf dem Oelfkenhof. Sie ging auf die Häuslingsfamilie Oelfke auf Lührenhof zu Oerbke über. Bis 1836 waren dort auch Oelfkes ansässig. Kategorie:Ort in Niedersachsen Kategorie:Landkreis Soltau-Fallingbostel